


Sleeping Beauty

by Xedra



Series: Drarry Prompt Fics [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drarry Prompt Challenge, M/M, Sleeping Beauty AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 11:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15142589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xedra/pseuds/Xedra
Summary: Sleeping Beauty AU drabble fic. Short and sweet.





	Sleeping Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> Drarry Prompt Challenge: 200 word limit, must be an AU setting  
> FB group DRARRY: fanfiction and fanart

Harry had hacked his way through the thick briars surrounding Malfoy Manor, had faced down Lucius Malfoy in dragon form, and now had to wake his beloved Draco from his enchanted sleep. 

Narcissa had done what she could to change the horrible curse her deranged husband had placed on their son the moment he had learned of Draco's affection for the Potter boy. 

Draco would not die, but only sleep until a kiss of true love woke him. 

Harry burst into the Manor, panting and sweaty, the bloody sword in his hand dripped on the cold marble floor. 

The glowing shade of Narcissa Malfoy smiled softly at Harry, mere steps away from where her husband had cut her down in his rage over her actions. She pointed the way and bade him to hurry. 

Harry dropped the sword and ran up the long staircase to the topmost room. 

Draco lie there, pale and achingly beautiful. Shaking hands cradled Draco's face as Harry sweetly, reverently, kissed him. 

With a swift inhale, grey eyes blinked open and instantly filled with warmth upon seeing his love. 

He demanded another kiss, which Harry happily gave.


End file.
